


Pretty Girl

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Egg-timer drabble written in response to <a href="http://delphipsmith.livejournal.com/profile">delphipsmith</a>'s prompt of <i>Cho Chang, Lavender: courage, trickery, lilacs</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pretty Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DelphiPsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphiPsmith/gifts).



> Egg-timer drabble written in response to [delphipsmith](http://delphipsmith.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Cho Chang, Lavender: courage, trickery, lilacs_.

When Cho saw the damage to Lavender's body, she thought, _But Syringa escaped Pan by becoming a flowering bush_. 

She put her reaction down to shock and resolved to shower Lavender in lilacs should she survive long enough to see St. Mungo's.

~*~

"—need to know any glamours! I don't care if the scars will never heal. I won't use trickery to hide myself!"

As a sobbing Mrs Brown fled her daughter's room, Cho thought, _That's courage_.

It was more than she'd expected of Lavender, but it was more than enough to make her want to be the pretty girl's friend.


End file.
